During the manufacture of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, due to a complex circuit design, a manufacture process is highly demanded, and many deficiencies may occur. In addition, for an external compensation pixel driving circuit, in the case that a short circuit occurs for an external compensation line, a compensation effect of pixels in a column may be inevitably adversely affected. It is difficult to determine some deficiencies of the external compensation line through pattern generation test, so the subsequent analysis may be adversely affected.